Friday Night
by KravenV
Summary: Bulma decides to talk to Vegeta and get to know him better since his recent explosion from training, but cant seem to get the questions out cuz of his massive flirting? before V/B get together BulmaPOV LANGUAGE


**The small missing event that took place weeks after the explosion at Capsule Corp. when Vegeta was training. Bulmas intake on Vegeta.**

**Bulma POV**

**This is just a small scene I had in my head for months now and had to write it and see if anyone would like it. Like I said its a little fic and if you like please review *smiles widely* I'd like to know what you all think. But don't judge me, it was stuck in my head and had to get it out...thats happened to some of you, no? **

**Oh and by the way I guess this could be a WARNING but Vegeta is kinda kinky in this...hes a little freak LOL its nothing major I just wanted to have said it before you read it and then be all "gross" or "why?" thats all. but come on now he's sexy as hell I had to do it! Also this IS in the eyes of a woman okay...XD**

**Well with out farther-a-due...**

**Friday Night**

it was late Friday night...well 11:35pm to be more specific. I couldn't sleep thinking of that damn Vegeta. After that explosion a few weeks ago from his death-wish training session I hate to say it but I see him differently some how. I want to know more about him, to get to know him better, he's such a mystery to me.

I heard the sound of a shower running and I instantly knew who it could be showering this late. Vegeta.

I guess this would be a good time to talk to him, I mean he's not training and I'm not sleepy yet so why not? I got up and put on my favorite pink silk robe and exited out my room. By the time I had entered the hallway I noticed that the shower had long gone stopped. Casually I walked down from my room to Vegetas. When I got there his bedroom door was opened, hesitantly I poked a finger at the door slowly opening it a little more.

"Vegeta?" I called out as quietly as I could. But no answer. Entering more into the room I saw that it was very dim almost pitch black, only one lamp was on. The lamp which he specifically asked for when he decided to stay here. Everything around the lamp was the only things that was really in light, the rest of the room was jet black. I haven't seen any of the rooms in Capsule Corp. this dark before. There was no doubt in my mind that maybe he was use to being in the dark, living on Frieza's ship and all. Maybe that had something to do with the empty spaces and no lighting in his room whats-so-ever. It looked as if I had walked into a jail cell, and I'm not easily frightened, but it was kinda creepy. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the black area of the room.

"Vegeta?" I whispered nervously folding my fingers together. Never in my life had I felt like this.

Slowly he emerged from the shadows, he ware a burgundy like button up pajama shirt half way button, exposing a perfect firm chest. His body seemed to still be wet from his shower, for I could see light reflect from the beads of water that covered his neck and chest.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" his deep scratchy voice rang out, but so smooth like butter on warm rice.

I was frozen, I never seen Vegeta like this, so desirable and sexy before. He's attractive, yes, but I didn't think he'd be this damn hot!

"I-I came over to talk to you." I finally stuttered, cursing under my breath for stuttering.

He scowled at me and bet his full bottom lip, then slowly let it slide from under his teeth. He cocked his head questioningly, like a dog would. "Why?" he exhaled with a hint of annoyance.

Still mesmerized by him appearing so lascivious and down right seductiveness, I hesitated to answer and he saw it, heard it, probably even smelt it."Because I wanted to know more about you, that's all."

"Humph.." he huffed.

By then my eyes got the better of me and they dropped to observe his body. The pajama pants was the match to the shirt, and just like the shirt it hung off his small frame. That same outfit would have fit Yamcha and possibly even Goku, but on him they looked so big. His top barely covered his body, so my eyes were glued to his chiseled chest. Every out line of his muscles was perfect to a T, then the water on him that was starting to dry made it even more difficult to look away.-HE'S HOT!- I shouted in my head, as I soon realized that I wasn't hiding the fact that I was checking him out. Vegeta cleared his throat loudly to get my attention, obviously he knew what was going on in my head. My eyes quickly jumped back to his, he was still scowling at me.

Vegeta parted his lips and let the tip of his tongue lightly slide across his thin top lip. "Is that really why you came here for?"

"Yeah." I said firmly a frown tightening my feathers.

He did a quick chuckle while raising a hand and gently ran his index finger down the wide opening collar of his shirt. I looked at him as he watched his finger follow the lining of his collar. Then he looked up and I jerked back at the sudden action. He squinted at me, then he gave a crocked smile. I had enough of this and as I opened my mouth to speak, he started to walk closer to me.

"You know woman, I don't think thats the real reason your here." the more he spoke the closer he got, and the closer he got the more steps I took back. I took another step back and I hit the desk with the lamp on it. Causing it to rock back and forth, he practically had my back against the wall. I was frozen again, stunned, but above all I was speechless. I couldn't say anything, and I'm never speechless I've always have something to say. But now he was directly in front of me, my personal space forgotten.

"Hmm, I think you came for something else." he cooed his voice so deep it made my heart rattle. He put his hands on each side of me placing them on top of the desk boxing me in. Vegeta lend in close and lightly licked the tip of my nose. I jumped from the contact, and to a certain extent he still gave me the creeps sometimes...like then. He looked me in the eyes grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Touch me." he mound.

God, he smelled good and I could feel his body heat how close I was. I growled and yanked my hand back, "NO!" I shouted furiously

Vegeta blinked slowly and whispered, "You sure, because it doesn't seem like you don't."

"Yes, I'm sure..."I yelled then pushed his shoulders, "fucking prick!" I finished, and turned away from him facing the lamp, for he never move to let me leave. I couldn't see him, but I felt him lean in again, his warm breath blowing on my ear and neck.

Softly his lips brushed my ear lobe, "I don't think you know it..."he whispered his tongue occasionally lashing out.

With a howl I forced my body from being trapped between the desk and Vegeta, and stumped toward the door. As I moved away from him he walked nearer toward me. I could feel he was trying to force me to walk backwards closer to the door. His eyes were half way opened but his eyebrows were still narrowed as they always were. There was no doubt in my mind that THAT damn Vegeta had me beyond nervous. Suddenly his arms extended towards me and grabbing my upper arms. I never saw his hands move they were so fast. His grip on me was firm, but I knew he was straining so he wouldn't break my arms. With me in his arms he raised me off the floor a few inches high and moved me out the room, into the hallway.

I was angry, I could have left the room my damn self. He had no reason to make me leave in the first place. I had questions for him, I really did want to talk, I really wanted to know about him, but he took it to that level. He changed the subject, I really didn't come over for the reason he thought...although some thoughts came to mind...DAMNIT!

I tried to wiggle loose from his grip but to no avail, "You piece of SHIT!" I spat, "let me GO!"

he frowned and pressed his lips together then he lend his head to the side, "By the look of it, your not in a situation where you should be making demands, don't you think?" then he let out a laugh I never heard before especially from him. Instantly his grip on me loosened.

"'Bout time." I growled fixing my sleeves.

Vegeta chuckled to himself, the usual 'Vegeta chuckle' I hate dearly. Again his quick hands moved and suddenly his right hand grabbed my face gently, his thumb rubbing my cheek. "..but the thing is that you're not ready for me." then he let go and lifted my hand. " You want me, but your not ready for this...trust me." with that Vegeta put my hand to his lips and slid his tongue out in between the index finger and middle finger. He licked my hand then sucked the left over saliva still in between my fingers. His eyes left from my hand to look me dead into mine. I had no words, still looking at me he licked his lips until the bottom one was blood red.

I DID have questions to asked, I DID want to at least be friend him, but NO he blew it. I don't wanna talk to him anymore although he did get my blood to bubble and got me all hot...breaking my thoughts Vegeta turned and looked back at me.

Stepping back from me he passed the threshold to his room, "When you're ready, come back."

I know I didn't have an expression on my face, and his expression went back into the original Vegeta we all know, the frowning, and angry face he always has.

Looked me up and down with that deep frown he spat, "But don't think I'm going to want _you_, and trust me I wont be lenient about it either." then with out a word he harshly slammed the door in my face.

Still speechless the only thing I could say was, "YOU BASTARD!"

**so how did you all like it...crappy? Decent? O.K? ...*Kicks an imaginary rock* Good, maybe? **

**...Please, please, PLEASE help me out leave me a REVIEW man I need them **


End file.
